Teaching Parents
by Blue Blossoms
Summary: Harry and Hermione travel back to set somethings right but that's not all, Harry's parents, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and ...Snape. Read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Introduction

"Thump" came a sound beside Harry where Hermione had sat a while ago, the attention of the student body and staff members alike was captured who were gazing towards the Gryffindor table and looked worried, surprised to what had just happened and Ron rushed to the Hospital Wing followed by Madam Poppy with Hermione in Harry's arms. Few minutes of waiting outside the Hospital Wing Harry and Ron were called inside the room with Hermione stirring a bit, they both had placed themselves on the either sides of Hermione's bed, watching her wake up and no sooner she woke they bombarded her with all sorts of questions.

"Hermione are you fine?"asked Harry, shortly followed by Ron.

"What was in the letter? Why are you clutching it like the your life itself depends on it?"asked Ron worriedly.

"What it that shocking that it made you faint?"followed Harry, holding her hand.

"What?"said Hermione in meek voice.

"Oh Ho! You fainted in the Great Hall after you received a letter which is right now in you death clutch, see and right now you are in Hospital Wing." finished Ron huffing with annoyance.

"Exactly, so will you now pull us" Harry said gesturing to Ron and himself "out of this crisis. PLEASE!"

Hermione closed her eyes in concentration, recalling every event from the Great Hall to her sudden blacking she recollected and composed herself she spoke.

"Here read." said Hermione handing Harry the letter and now sitting up on the bed with some help of Ron. She decided to watched their reactions.

"Ok this is the same parchments from portions class as I seem to guess and as I guess we were supposed to get the result of our heritage revealing portion today so what your parchment doing here." said Harry and opened parchment and was in shock for almost 15 min and so was the condition of Ron who was peeking into it.

"NO WAY! It is not." said Ron.

"See that's why I fainted and read on Professor Dumbledore has conformed also in the end." said Hermione seeing their shocked, thunderstruck faces.

"Yeah! So you are a pureblood and that too daughter of last Delmens – the most ancient pureblood family, is it not Ron?" said Harry facing both Ron and Hermione. Ron just nodded in shock.

"Your parents are the last from Delmens lineage and this happened somewhere like a decade ago, it was the mystery." added Ron in panic face.

"Jane and Ryan Delmens umm never heard of your heritage." said Harry "but now the most ancient heritage next to Peverell bothers is alive." added Harry.

"Don't forget you too are related to Peverell Harry." said Hermione.

"Hold on! Hold on! So you both will reintroduce the blood of our ancestors in this world again." said Ron.

"Apparently YES! So now I guess we should go to Professor Dumbledore and ask more about my heritage." said Hermione getting up from the bed and suddenly felt dizzy.

"Whoa missy be patient. Hold on to me." said Harry.

Apparently it was a good idea but not for Ron who was left out of this as this was a secret affair. Dumbledore explained Harry and Hermione about their lineage, them being secret because the wizards or witches belonging to these ancient families were full of pure magic which was hard to control and because of concentration of magic they were easily recognised everywhere making it even more hard for these families safety. Dumbledore said that the pure magic surrounded them was easily felt and even more when the person was going though some particular strong emotion which was demonstrated by Hermione in her starting of six year. He explained that these out busts were nothing – wand less magic, mind reading, non-verbal spell casting, and many more things were connected to them which for time being can only explain for now, he said they should act as nothing has happened and assured that the danger was less because of Voldemort's death. Ron was pledged to secrecy as he was a blabber.

The last year after Voldemort's death was peaceful after this small discovery, Harry's becoming an auror alongside Ron was enough to distract the whole wizarding world from Hermione's heritage. Hermione on other side was quite happy with this for the same reason, she became healer after her graduation. And to horn their skills both Harry and Hermione took training from professor Dumbledore himself which was not known to anyone.

**At Present**

"Mione hurry up I'm getting late!" screamed Harry.

"Harry! You can go if you are getting late." answered Hermione.

"Ok then Bye." said Harry rushing out of the home.

The day was hectic for Harry and Ron as it was their training section of the week. Though it was easy to handle, the meeting was quit tough, the council would not listen nor discuss about the deaths of magical creatures or about the requests of the companies based on them. Harry was doing the paper work of the whole week and prepared the reports, suggestions for the problem. Just then door opened to reveal his secretary alarming him of lunch time.

"Harry how was the day?" said Hermione coming soundlessly to Harry's office.

"Whoa Hermione! When did you came?" asked Harry startled.

"A second ago when my husband was burying his nose in his much pending paper work." answered Hermione holding out their lunch.

"Hey! I was gone to an official trip." protested Harry brushing off the papers aside and placing his lunch.

"Harry if you keep on delaying lunch then you will be at home for a week." said Hermione to which Harry made a face "Trust me this time not even Minister can drag you out of our home." added Hermione.

"Mione! I can't eat when this much work is still to be done and with all the council turning deaf ear to this problem it is not helping." answered Harry.

"How I wish you were Ron sometimes, anyways I came here to tell you something interesting, guess what?" asked Hermione excitedly.

"Can't guess! My brain is temporarily on leave." said Harry pointing his head.

"Harry ..." said Hermione sternly and laughed "Professor Dumbledore has called us to discuss something important and you better complete the task before we visit professor on Sunday."

"What is it about?" asked Harry chewing his burger.

"No idea." answered Hermione and the rest of the lunch was eaten silent.

Hermione who was finished with her lunch was getting up to go but "Your going" asked Harry adding "don't go". "Harry I need to return to my office I'll see you at home" answered Hermione walking towards the door but seeing this Harry too got up , wiped his hand with tissue and stopped Hermione before she could take anymore steps by holding her wrist , turning her around , firming his grip around her waist and kissing her passionately , stunning her completely. Hermione was surprised but couldn't keep her hands from running towards Harry's neck from his chest and encircling it , kissing back passionately. They pulled back "What was that for?" asked Hermione dreamily to which Harry just smirked and said "Just in case" letting her go. "Not fair" said Hermione hitting Harry on chest playfully adding "now tell me how to concentrate on healing rather than on you." Harry just gave a crooked smile and started kissing Hermione on her neck slowly , addictively "Harry ..." said Hermione moaning " let ... me...go...need to...get back" and pushed Harry. Hermione returned to her work , healed some kids but after sometime her mind drifted towards Harry "**Harry see what you did? Now I can't concentrate." **thought Hermione , running her hand slowly on her neck "**Well I can't help it with you standing in front of me.'' **came an answer from Harry.

The day went pretty good for both but Harry was in nice mood as in the meeting with minister he explained the deaths of magical creatures and gave the solutions to the problem to which the minister readily excepted saying he was saved from the daily letters from industrialists.

"So how was your day?" asked Harry entering their home, teasingly.

"Very funny!" said Hermione coming out of kitchen towards Harry and kissed him passionately. Harry was stunned by this gesture but before he could return the kissed Hermione pulled away.

"Hey!" said Harry in protest.

"What?" said Hermione innocently "you seem to be in good mood." continued Hermione.

"I was but you spoiled it!" complained Harry.

"What did I do, dear?" asked Hermione enjoying it.

"Oh stop enjoying! I talked with minister and he understood, saying why others were neglecting so I hope you will stop pissing me now.'' answered Harry at last, walking inside.

"Really Harry aww! Anyways lets go to Merino today, I don't feel like cooking." said Hermione giggling at Harry's situation.

Their dinner was going well, and they were discussing about new Mr & Mrs Weasley, Ron had married our dreamy Luna though everyone expected Lavender. Everything was unexpected so was in the case of Mr & Mrs Potter, yeah Harry who was supposed to had a crush on redhead Ginny proved everyone wrong by proposing to Hermione at the eve of winter ball outside the castle, near the lake under the bright night sky and marring her in spring on the beautiful Caribbean Islands in the following year. For many years the talk of Harry and Hermione was going on to Rita skeeter's delight and to Victor Krum's dismay. It was not yet their first anniversary it seemed fate had something planned for them.

Sunday came and the couple was heading towards the Hogwarts castle. No sooner they entered the corridors of the castle, children came rushing towards Harry and Hermione to have their autographs. It was a tough task to cut through them and enter the headmaster's room but they managed to do it. "Enter" came the voice of their headmaster even before they knocked the door, on entering they greeted their professor warmly and took sets.

"I am delighted to see you both, children." said Dumbledore.

"The pleasure is our's professor to help you." said Harry.

"I presume you have formed some theory of yours about this meeting." asked Dumbledore offering them lemon drop which they politely refused.

"We sure tried to but we didn't succeeded." said Hermione looking from Harry to Dumbledore with a smile.

"Few days ago I have been thinking about the mystery of the famous potionist Sir Frankfin who had claimed to discover a portion that could provide a child with some resistance to minor spells. The potionist disappeared without a trace few days after announcing his discovery and months later he was found dead, from that very year experiments are being made to create the very same portion which had no side effects. I remember he had the parchments buried to secrecy which were never found, so I called you both here to do me a small favour." said Dumbledore.

"Anything sir." said Harry.

"I had discussed this issue with minister and he has accepted to give you leave of some duration for this task which I intend to discuss with you both. As I said the information containing parchments were never found and the potionist being my close friend,I intend you both to time travel and assure that he is safe. Frankfin will be of great asset to our society, I hope I have made my intentions clear." concluded Dumbledore eyeing Harry and Hermione who sitting stunned.

"So basically we both have to go in the past and see that Sir Frankfin is safe with his discovery." said Hermione a minute later.

"But why, sir, you never visited your friend?" asked Harry.

"We had a bit of rivalry to which I was not able to meet him and also this task falls upon you both for the same reason." answered Dumbledore.

"It's done thing sir, you no need to worry now." said Harry.

"Yes sir." assured Hermione too.

"Thank you children, now moving towards the main details I want to inform you both that the time was somewhere near at masquerade's time ..." said Dumbledore, Harry's face assumed anxiousness and alertness "... and we were in need of new DADA teacher, so what I thought, Harry to pose as the professor and you, Hermione to accompany him. Harry, I know what you are thinking but let me lay the rules, not a word should reach your parents or the marauders, we are not to change the timeline even if we can." said Dumbledore gaining seriousness to which Hermione nodded in favour.

"I understand what you mean professor, if the fate wanted, it could have at least saved me a parent but it did not and I understand why, it could not have been possible to defeat Voldemort." said Harry. And Dumbledore nodded.

"Sir, why is that you choose to send us both not that I object." said Hermione.

"To be honest, I never thought about it but maybe now I can ... as much as I know Harry, he can never trust his own brain so ..." said Dumbledore but interrupted by Hermione's laugh "... I decided to send you too Hermione dear, and you both being soul mates will not help the plan if you are separated." concluded Dumbledore.

"Professor ..." said Harry embarrassed to which Dumbledore laughed good natured.

"And Hermione, you are to pose as Harry's wife." said Dumbledore.

"Yes sir," replied Hermione adding "but sir we can't use our own names as the history would be written."

"Of course dear, I have given thought to it and I suggest to just make it sound different for instance, Harry's would be Harrison and your's have to be changed Hermione dear, so I thought Isabella would be apt . . . what do you think?" said Dumbledore.

Both nodded their heads and bid goodbyes and left. It was morning so they decided to have a cup of coffee. They sat sitting, sipping their beverage in silence, lost in their thoughts.

"So what do you think?" asked Harry.

"Nothing special but I think we should say not a word to anyone not even to our blabbering parrot." replied Hermione.

"Ron would be upset if he comes to know about it." said Harry.

"Oh yeah, if he will." said Hermione with a mischievous smile to which Harry laughed.

Sunday night was as eventful as the day, the couple was busy making list of things to buy and packing things, the shopping was left so was the we-are-going letter to Weasley's and Darin's. They were leaving the day after tomorrow. The day came and they were standing in professor's office with luggage waiting for Dumbledore to call minutes later they were called.

"Children take this letter I have written about Frankfin, his address and the day he disappeared and the day he died, I hope to see you in past journey!" said Dumbledore and showed then the portal to time both waved to professor and soon they were fading with their luggage.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Hermione and Harry were freely falling into darkness the moment they stepped into the portal and in few minutes it felt that the darkness was coming to an end. Harry and Hermione fell as if they were paused a moment ago and suddenly played the next moment. Hermione as known never went well with falling but she got lucky, besides hitting hard on ground she fell on something soft and fortunately their entire luggage fell around them not on them.

"Harry where are you?" asked Hermione.

"Right beneath you, dear." answered Harry with difficulty.

"Oh! I am so sorry." said Hermione getting up hurriedly.

"Thanks Mione, much appreciated!" said Harry pushing himself from ground. Poor Harry he fell on his stomach and on the top of him Hermione, quit a situation it was.

"I am sorry Harry." said Hermione apologetically, gathering their luggage.

"That's ok!" said Harry brushing dust from his clothes.

They fell just outside the entrance to the wizarding world. Harry touched the wall with the tip of his wand, bricks parted to reveal Diagonal Alley. It was already night and not a soul was awake, they both walked into the entrance with Hermione pulling their luggage, the Potters decided long ago that trunks were way too heavy for them so they bought muggle suitcase.

"It's only 10:30 phew! We can get a room in leaky cauldron, Tom would be awake." said Harry seeing his watch and they both walked towards the inn.

Opening the door, Harry held it for Hermione to pass with their luggage "We need a room, is there any available." asked Harry.

"Yes sir, there is still one available. Come with me, please it will cost you two gallons per day." answered the much younger Tom, the inn owner, leading them to their room. Harry held a bag for Hermione as they climbed stairs. They were looking around inspecting everything, nothing had changed. At last they reached their room and Tom retired after being paid.

"So it was always been this dirty." said Hermione when they entered the room and looking at the bed sheets and pillow with disgust. Harry just laughed in response. Hermione placed their entire luggage in one corner, pulled out her nightwear from her suitcase and went to change as she had already taken a bath. Harry meanwhile scourgified the room and the bed and undressed himself, in few minutes he was standing in nothing but in his black silk boxers, back at Hogwarts he slept in nightdress but after they got married he slept in boxer, just in case. Hermione came out in few minutes in her silk shorts and spaghetti striped top, climbed the bed to join Harry who was already tucked in.

"So what's the plan." asked Hermione facing him.

"Why not! You were so busy in packing the house for us." said Harry sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"The plan is, we send letter applying for job to Professor McGonagall next morning and she most probably will invite us for an interview which, I'll surly pass. After joining Hogwarts we go one weekend to Sir Frankfin's place as some random couple and get acquitted. After that we ask Professor Dumbledore to write a friendly letter and get them acquitted again so we can protect him and if he agrees we can help him settle in Hogmeads. The last thing is to make sure he publishes his work and submits it in ministry. And then we sneak into headmaster's office and travel back to our time. I decided we rather not tell Dumbledore about this mission but just tell him that his friend would be very useful to our society. Say what!" said Harry.

"Fine plan!" said Hermione simply "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight!" said Harry and held her close and slipped into sleep.

Sun rays woke Hermione; she woke up and remembered yesterday's events and plans for that day. But unfortunate for her she was prisoned by strong hands of Harry, thinking of Harry her husband, it felt strange how they were hit by one after another surprise when they got together, she came to know that Harry had a huge crush on her ever since he got along with her but he thought it was silly and forgot all about it till he saw her dancing with Krum in 4th year. The following year had took toil of him and 6th year, well that was something – Harry and his jealousy, what Hermione wanted, was to make Ron jealous but it showed its effect on Harry which was shocking. The hunt of horcruxe especially when Ron left was quite interesting; their bonding time and the war was well . . . testing their feelings for each other and at last happy ending with Ginevia's jealousy year. **'What a year it was, with Ginny around and soul mates thing and my heritage. No less than a Roller coaster ride.'** thought Hermione smiling. But this was not the time to recall their past but to hop out of the bed and set the plan in motion, she nodded to herself and slowly lifted Harry's arm trying not to wake him up but failed miserably.

'**What's the hurry, love.' **came the thought from Harry holding her even closer.

'**Forgot that you listen to me even in your sleep.' **thought Hermione sarcastically.

'**Can't help now that we are connected.' **answered Harry sliding off her strip.

'**Now if you will release me, I'll go and fresh up.' **said Hermione.

'**You seem to forget something.' **said Harry smirking against Hermione neck, running his hand under her top.

Hermione turned to face Harry with a naughty smile written on her face **'You'll never forget, will you?'** she thought and gave Harry a very passionate morning kiss which Harry accepted gladly. Harry let her go, Hermione rushed to bathroom and got freshen leaving Harry grinning. They both freshen up and ordered for breakfast to be delivered in their room. After eating breakfast Harry wrote the letter to Professor McGonagall in which said he had just returned from short tour and he was interested in teaching children and owled it. They both decided to have a tour of the village and buy paper to know what was going around and mainly to know the year. When they returned to their room after having lunch a letter was dropped in by an owl, they opened the letter which invited Harry to the castle tomorrow at eleven am for the interview and also said he will be escorted. The rest of the day was uneventful. Next morning he got ready to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along?" asked Hermione for the hundredth time that morning, tying his tie.

"Yes, it's my interview and don't worry I'll mention you too. Ok!" said Harry giving her a kiss. He rushed downstairs and climbed the ride. Few minutes later he was sitting in Professor McGonagall's private room and he returned with an appointment letter asking him to join tomorrow, as expected Hermione was happy to listen that she was allowed. The Hogwarts express was leaving tomorrow to Hogwarts, with both Potters boarded in.

" . . .as always forbidden forest is out of reach for each and everyone. And most importantly this year you'll have a new DADA professor, Harrison Swan. Let us all welcome him!" said Dumbledore. Harry accompanied with Hermione walked past the students to the staff table. "I almost forgot he brought his beautiful wife with him too." added Dumbledore. All the girls were going nuts about Harry, after all he was only twenty, so were the boys over Hermione who was of same age.

"You never told me you had a brother." said Sirius poking James in chest.

"How can I? I am a single child." answered equally astonished James.

"But he does look a lot like you." said Remus.

Harry and Hermione reached staff tables and settled down after saying hello to the students. They were shown their room after the dinner where their belongings were already arranged. They both slept peacefully as first part of the plan went well. Harry was woken up by Hermione who helped him to get ready, having only muggle clothes he decided to transfigurate them to look almost like wizarding clothes – pant and shirt and long coat. His first class was with first years and all the students already liked him, the next was third years and same went with third year students, they all thought he was fun unlike other professors. Harry had a break of one hour, which he spent filling in Hermione about his classes and after one hour the next was fifth year, Harry went unsuspected to the class but when he saw Remus enter he became nervous.

"**What is the matter Harry?" **asked Hermione when she sensed him tense up.

"**It's marauders, they are in fifth year, Hermione!" **said Harry still looking for others to show up.

"**Ok stay cool and don't look at any of them." **said Hermione.

"**Thanks for the advice, Mione! I gotta go, bye." **said Harry shutting off the connection.

"Welcome to the fifth year DADA class and let's get straight to the lesson as second introduction is unnecessary, I think. This year you will learn some spells which are very useful but also hard to master. In today's class we will learn _Expecto Patronum,_ conjures an incarnation of the caster's innermost positive feeling, such as joy, hope or the desire to survive, known as Patronus. A Patronus is conjucted as protector, and is a weapon rather than a predator of souls: Patronuses shield their conjurors from Dementors or Lethifolds, and can even drive them away."

"So, ready to try, first think of you most happiest moments of your life and the say Expecto Patronum like this" said harry closing his eyes and casting the spell and out came the doe. Everyone was astonished and impressed. Lily, James, Remus and Severus tried but it was not powerful.

"Well done! Its hard but not impossible. Today's homework is to read about the spell and cast it to perfection. I'll meet you all in the next class." said Harry and went to his room to go for the lunch with Hermione. Next day Harry asked all students from all years to cast all spells they have learnt in previous class and that is how he soon became favourite among students as he only asked to practice rather than write about it. Whole week went just the same and came the weekends. Time to swing the second part in action.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Harry had taken permission from Headmaster Dumbledore to go out for tour around that weekend, which he got. Harry and Hermione dressed like they always did and travelled by train to the address mentioned in the letter and acted their part well as lost young couple who knocked some random door to know where they were. The door was answered by an old man much like Dumbledore.

"How can I help you?" he asked politely.

"We are lost sir, for a pretty long time . . ." said Harry.

"And we are quite exhausted and thirsty, if only you could . . ." said Hermione

"Where are my manners? Come in." said the old man opening the door wide.

"Make yourselves comfortable; have a seat." he said, "What would you prefer to drink."

"Cool water is enough, thank you." said Hermione with a sweet smile. The old man went inside to bring water.

'**When he asks about my profession, I am not revealing anything about Hogwarts or me being professor there.' **said Harry opening the link** 'We'll tell just before he comes to Hogwarts.'**

'**Ok, and don't forget to pay attention to him though we already are interested in his work we have to flatter, remember what professor Dumbledore wrote post script?' **answered back Hermione.

'**Yes I remember.' **replied Harry.

Just when their small chat ended the old man came with cool water, Harry and Hermione took it from him and thanked him. The old man settled in the chair opposite them.

"Newly married, eh?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes sir, just Married." said Harry with a grin, to make it seem real.

"So what brings you both here?" he asked causally.

"We are just travelling around." said Harry.

"Ah! Honeymoon then." he said with grin.

"Yes sir." said Harry looking at Hermione with a smile all to make the whole thing seem real.

"What is that you do, young man." asked the old man taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Right now I am doing nothing as we are on our honeymoon but I have a family business to run." said Harry

"Which he refuses to run." said Hermione talking for the first time.

"Why lad?" asked the old man curiously.

"I don't want to live off my family's business, I am thinking of finding a job for myself according to my knowledge." replied Harry with attitude.

"Very well said, now-a-days all want to make quick money." said the old man with admiration.

"Might I know your good name sir?" asked Harry.

"Oh so forgetful of me! I am Frankfin and I am a portionist." replied the old man "What are your names?" he asked.

"I am Harrison Swan." replied Harry.

"And I am Isabella Swan." said Hermione.

"What a delightful names!" he exclaimed.

"If you won't mind, I would like to know what are you working on?" asked Hermione.

"Not at all, I am working on a portion that can decrease the death rate of babies." said sir Frankfin proudly.

"Such a noble thought, sir." said Harry admiring.

"But I don't know for sure if it will work." said sir Frankfin gravely.

"Would you mind showing us, we can help . . ." said Hermione.

"Yes, we have knowledge in portions." said Harry supporting Hermione.

"Delightfully! Come with me . . ." sir Frankfin standing up enthustically, led them to the room big enough for experimenting ". . this is my lab, where I work on my portions."

"So where is the wonder portion, Professor." asked Hermione. Hearing her call professor, Frankfin was flattered.

"Over here." said Frankfin.

"How this portion works?" asked Harry becoming serious.

"Well, to say I had intended to create a portion that fights complications that normally every magical baby faces like complications in magical core or health problems that kills them on birth and also the problems that most witches face like weakness and health problems which in turn affects the baby. This portion prevents all these if taken from the forth month onwards." said Frankfin seriously "And I have analysing the causes of all these complications and based on which I have made this portion but I don't know for sure if this will work."

"Is there any side effects?" asked Hermione seriously.

"None, it only works for good." said sir Frankfin facing her "This is not all, there is another portion that shields the child for five years from some spells which can harm them internally." he added.

"You are wise to think about the society." said Hermione.

"I just want to help." he simply said.

"We offer to help you if you want, professor." said Harry studying the notes of sir Frankfin.

"You can test your portions on mouse, I have personally studied and they are very much like us humans." said Hermione without giving time for sir Franfrin to respond to Harry's offer.

"Oh I am blessed to get such a help, I would gladly accept your help and thanks Isabella dear for your suggestion." said Sir Frankfin so excited and delighted like a dying man who was saved.

"And let me make one thing clear sir, that it is purely for pleasure to help you so you don't have to pay us." said Harry still reading his notes and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Ba . .ba but that wouldn't be fair I can pay." said sir Frankfin confused.

"You heard me sir, if you want to pay we withdraw our offer." said Harry now looking at sir Frankfin.

"You win, I accept your condition." said sir Frankfin sighing in defeat.

"We'll be able to come only on weekends sir, I suppose that is fine with you." asked Hermione.

"Your wish dear." said sir Frankfin with a smile.

"Your notes are interesting sir, we'll search for the second portion as for the first portion you can start testing on the mouse. I hope you can get hold of few pregnant mice for trial." said Harry.

"Yes I guess I can . . ." said sir Frankfin busy thinking about his new work.

"Now sir if you don't mind . ." said Hermione interrupting sir Frakfin's thoughts " . . can you guide us on how to reach Hogmeads?"

"Oh! How forgetful of me sure." He said leading them to the hall and told them the right way. They said goodbyes and soon were on the road walking towards the station.

"I am sick of speaking such a refined English, God!" said Harry.

"But it paid off, he totally believed us." said Hermione laughing.

"Yes and now I am sure we can convince him to move to Hogmeads." said Harry.

"Yeah." said Hermione proud of their work.

"But why on earth did you say weekends?" Harry asked little perplexed.

"That's the only days we can come!" answered Hermione simply.

"What about us!" said Harry as if he heard the most sinner thing on earth.

"We are on a mission and if we can manage to complete it quickly we can return back early and then it will be us all the time. Ok!" said Hermione little annoyed at Harry's stupidity.

Harry just huffed in response. They reached to the Hogwarts at afternoon and were discussing about the notes that Harry somehow managed to make copy of. And Hermione decided to learn more about the portions which can help fight the diseases, so she went to library. Harry was still upset that he won't be able to sleep in and most importantly spend time with Hermione, but Hermione was right he thought. So Harry went to the room of requirement and started brewing the first portion.

'**Mione! Where are you?'**said Harry opening the link_**.**_

'**In the library why?'**replied Hermione_**.**_

'**I have brewed the portion and I want to test it on a pregnant rat. Was wondering if you want to witness it?'**Harrysaid smirking that Hermione would definitely show up.

'**Oh stop smirking Harry! I don't think I should come now, students here are staring at me, they may follow me.'**said Hermione.

'**You know what to do don't you?'**said Harry closing the link.

Hermione seemed to know what Harry was saying as she got up and asked the Liberian if she can borrow the books she was reading, Liberian just gave her books saying she doesn't need permission. After checking out she headed to their room and left the books on their study table and went to cupboard, pulled out the vanishing cloak, put in on and headed towards the room of requirement through secret passages. She opened the room where Harry was waiting for her.

"Is it the first one." asked Hermione.

"Yeah and here is the rat – two days pregnant." said Harry showing her the rat.

"So, what are you waiting for." asked Hermione and holding the rat gently while Harry dropped four drops in the rats mouth.

"We are keeping it in our room and the portion." said Hermione pouring the portion into a container which was colourless and stink free to her relief. Harry agreed, they put the rat in a cage and pulled the cloak over them and headed towards their room. After placing the rat and portion in safe place they headed to the great hall as it was the dinner time. They retired to their room after dinner.

Harry was waiting for Hermione to come out so he can take a shower, Hermione came at last and he went in. Harry walked into room to find Hermione in her shorts, all sorts of dirty thoughts were coming into his head, this night was going to be a heated night alright. Harry walked toward the bed where Hermione was reading a book she got from library, he decided to play cool.

"Mione, you issued the book." He asked making some conversation.

"Yeah and guess what we can take the books without any permission, isn't that great." said Hermione still reading the book.

"Good for you, bad for Me." said Harry turning around to sleep.

"Why?" asked Hermione placing the book aside.

"Isn't it quite obvious, you would neglect me. I wish you were Ginny sometimes." said Harry smirking, the play had begun.

"You are one attention seeker." said Hermione.

"What did you say?" Harry asked turning to face her, coldly, too coldly. Hermione sensed it, oh oh, she thought.

"Nothing!" said Hermione slowly smiling sweetly. Nope, that was not going to work.

"No no, I heard you say something." said Harry inching closer to her.

"You must be hearing things, love." said Hermione moving away.

Harry caught hold of her arm "Where are you going, luv." said Harry making face.

"Nowhere." said Hermione slowly.

"I heard you say I was . . ." said Harry coldly.

"Harry . . ." said Hermione reaching the edge of the bed. She made a quick decision, she kissed him. Harry hated being called attention seeker which he was but refused to accept it, Hermione was kissing him so passionately at the same time running hand through his hair made him forget all about her comment and he kissed back with same intensity. Hermione relaxed when she felt Harry responding to her and she melted into his arms which were making their way to sneak under her top. In few minutes their clothes were lying on the floor and Harry was on top of her covering her with kisses senselessly and all she could do was moan in passion and lust, their mind links were open making the love making more heated. It was around three o'clock when they slipped into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER : 4

Sun shone through the windows of 5th year's Gryffindor boy's dormitory. Remus Lupin woke up when his muggle alarm clock rang and went around the room to wake his best mates who were his roommates too before fetching his toothbrush and cloths to get ready for the day. A week has passed since their new DADA professor had come and so far he was awesome. He wouldn't ask them to write long essays which was the best part. The five best friends made their way to the Great Hall after getting ready to grab some food before it was time for classes.

"Guys did you by chance saw professor Swan on Saturday?" asked Sirius Black as he sat on Gryffindor table filling his plate.

"No, why?" asked Remus reading and eating simultaneously.

"Nothing. Wonder what he was doing?" said Sirius with a wink as he resumed eating. Remus just shook head.

"Did you guys practiced the spells taught last week in DADA?" asked the meek member of their group, Peter Pettigrew.

"Already did." answered Remus still monotonously.

"Down to earth, Potter!" said Sirius waving his hand in front of his friend, James Potter who was abnormally quite.

Startled James nodded and they all became engrossed in chatter to miss two eyes observing them. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived was watching his father chatting with his friends equally engrossed before he shifted his attention to his beautiful mother, Lily Evans who was eating and reading at the same time just like Remus. How he wished to run like madman to his parents, hug them and tell them that he was their . . . . Suddenly his eyes trained towards one Slytherin who was just like his mother eating and reading at the same time. Severus Snape, the bravest and the most intelligent man Harry Potter had ever seen. After knowing the truth Harry was ashamed of himself, he couldn't fathom how could he have hated someone like him in truth it should have been other way around. He wanted so badly to bring Professor Snape to life. After his death Harry had spent months thinking about Professor Snape and at last he had came to a conclusion, all the time in Hogwarts Snape was acting like a pseudo father to him and the fact that Snape loved his mother practically all his life always made Harry doubt his own biological father, could he have loved his mother even after knowing that she chose his enemy over him. Harry himself couldn't do it.

The bell rang indicating the breakfast was over and classes had begun. Students and teachers alike rushed to their respective classes. Harry was enjoying his new routine- teaching children, being called professor was simply great until 5th years came. His emotions went wild when he saw marauders and his mum. As always the bell rang and 5th years poured in, excited. Harry smiled at them and waited patiently for everyone to come and get settled.

"I hope you all remember the spell because today I am going to test you." said Harry waiting for groans to erupt anytime at the news but was surprised when came none.

"Ok you got me there. Thought you would complain but since you didn't I take that as 'we-are-ready'. Yeah!" said Harry happily. He started looking at the class for suitable candidate, then his eyes suddenly fell upon Severus Snape and he nodded to himself.

"Mr Snape would you show us a perfect Expecto Patronum_._" said Harry smiling at him.

Severus Snape was shocked would be understatement. He was never paid much attention by any professors, masking his shock he stood up gracefully and closed his eyes to recall his happy memories and said "Expecto Patronum" loudly. The white light then transformed into a doe and jumped around the room before disappearing. Severus opened his eyes to awed students and grinning as well as clapping Professor Swan.

"Well done, Mr Snape. Let's see who can match your talent." said Professor Swan motioning him to sit down.

Harry again looked around before an idea popped in his mind, smiling mentally he motioned Lily Evans to stand up.

"Miss Evans, I would like to see you perform Expacto Patronum." said Professor Swan.

Lily Evans, the brightest student, a muggleborn, best friend of a Slytherin nodded before closing her eyes to recall her happy memories and said "Expacto Patronum" loudly. The white light morphed into a doe, the doe jumped around the room before disappearing. Opening her eyes she saw awed students, shocked Sev and confused marauders.

Severus and Lily looked up at Professor Swan who just gave them a sly smile before continuing the test.

"Mr Lupin, since you seem to be the intelligent member of your group, I want you to cast Nox." said Professor Swan smiling, making the class irrupt in laughter. "Alright, calm down."

Remus Lupin, as pointed out by professor was the sensible, intelligent member of the marauders. Remus stood up and closed his eyes imagining the whole room dark before casting Nox. Few minutes later Remus' concentration broke and he opened his eyes to look at professor.

"Very well done, but can improve." said Professor Swan as Remus sat down.

And the rest of the class went on till the lunch bell rang.

Remus was happy would be an understatement because if he could he would have been jumping with joy so instead he settled with grinning like mad effectively pissing off his best mates.

"Oi! Would you lose that grin or want me to do it for you!" said Sirius walking towards the Great Hall.

"Yeah mate! Seems to me your face will split off at the size of your grin." said James sulkily.

At the comments of his team mates Remus' grin became even more prominent and big making his friends sulk even more. The matter was that whole marauders were trying hard to impress and get appreciated from their DADA professor from past one week so the moment professor joked about them while appreciated Remus it didn't set well with them.

Severus sat under a tree from where the whole castle and grounds could be seen. It was his and Lily's spot where they studied or just chatted. It was still afternoon, the sun was yet to set and so he decided to do his homework while waiting for his childhood best friend to come and join him. Suddenly someone stood infront of him, blocking the sunlight. He smiled before opening his mouth to say something.

"Get out of the way Lily, you are blocking the light." said Severus lightly.

"As always you started before me. Sev can't you wait." said Lily hitting Severus lightly on the arm as she sat.

"Can't you save your chit-chat with your girlfriends for night." said Severus slowly looking up to meet her eyes, smiling.

"Yeah right! I am oh-so-interested in gossiping." said Lily rolling her eyes as she opened her own books.

Few hours passed as they completed their homework in silence, occasionally exchanging some words. It was still before curfew and the sun had started to set when both the friends had completed their homework. They both closed their books to watch the sun set as always, both conflicting in their minds about the DADA class happening. Finally tired of silence Lily broke it.

"You can't escape it. Sooner or later it is going to come up." said Lily turning to look at Sev.

"I am not trying to escape it Lily just, was waiting for you to say it." said Severus turning to meet her eyes.

"According to books, your patronus form only matches others if they um share a deep connection. So, where does that put us?" asked Lily looking into those pitch black eyes.

"We are best friends, aren't we? Or are we more than that?" said Severus looking into those intense green eyes mysteriously, asking them to answer him.

Lily blushed at the way he was looking at her and together they returned to watch the sunset.


	5. Chapter 5

"What was that about?" asked Hermione as soon as Harry entered their quarters still reading her book.

Harry looked at her questioningly as he took off his coat. Hermione finally looked up when he didn't answer.

"You were looking at Professor Snape."

"It's nothing." Said Harry simply. "I remember what Dumbledore had said."

"Harry!" said Hermione slowly trying to intimidate him into answering.

Harry just rolling eyes at her and went to take a shower before the dinner. Harry asked her about the potion and they worked together before he left for his rounds. Sometime later he sneaked to the astronomy tower and locked the door after him.

Harry leaned on looking into the night sky. He smirked remembering his fifth year class. He knew Snape and his mother would read about the patronus charm and will figure it out. And knew all too well the consequences of his action today, if his mother recognised her feelings for Snape, things will change and if not Snape would at least know his mother was not worth it.

People had a way of underestimating him; saw him as a typical Gryffindor who had an infinite amount of luck and lack of any tact or wit. And it suited him just fine; after all he had worked hard for it. Boy he still couldn't believe how utterly everyone had played into his hands! Harry smirked. No one with his childhood could be all naïve and innocent. It was oxymoronic. And he felt thankful and grateful for his upbringing when he started his schooling at five. He had then truly and properly understood the working of the world. Cunningness, ambition and deception were the holy trinity – the very foundation of their world. And he had mastered them all.

The wizarding world and Hogwarts only proved to be a pleasant surprise! From the moment Hagrid broke down the door Harry had been observing and knew that wizarding kind _literally _spelled troubled. Playing with people was until then was unpleasant business but now it was relishable. When he met Tom Riddle in the chamber Harry felt kinship with him; he understood his actions and _crazy _ambition. Wizards were a stupid lot so much that common sense defied them. _A death wish is what you have if you want to rule the world, wizarding world more so! _But his self-preservation was high and dear cousin had to go! Harry smirked remembering when he had found Tom Riddle to be actually his cousin. Boy that was droll!

The moment Dumbledore told them that they would be going to his parent's time he had mentally celebrated. Finally he a chance to test the theories he had thought up when he was mourning for the losses, above all Professor Snape's. He would not defy the _dear _Headmaster openly. _So not my style! _

The moment they stepped into the great hall he had been subtly observing the marauders, his mum and Severus Snape. Obviously the marauders were a naughty lot and _bullies_. Harry scowled darkly. The irony was not lost to him, the son of a bully a victim. He had panicked of course at his first fifth year's class because he knew even without some weird sense or instinct that he was not going to like what he'll find.

_James Potter was a spoilt rich brat who liked to show off, most of the time only_ _brawn with no brain. Sirius Black – a Slytherin with high morals due to his worst_ _childhood of course, if mummy and daddy were loving he would have followed_ _his_ _family or may not. Remus Lupine – intelligent but coward despite being a werewolf. _Harry would have chuckled at the play with name if Greyback were witty at all. Hermione was all high and mighty at her _deduction_ but Malfoy and he had known about it _much_ earlier. _Lupine and sickness after the full moon – it was child's play! _Malfoy had smirked at him after the first full moon class. Harry had distinctly smirked back. _Golden boy who lived did not smirk. _And let's not even talk about the _rat_. _Damn! _

His mother was entirely different matter – no not really, she was goody two shoes just like he had theorised. _Lily Evans was naïve, know it all without being annoying and a patient big hearted girl or was it a show? _Harry knew about James but Lily, it was a rude shock. He had ripped the drawing of his parents which he had drew when he was still in the cupboard after looking into Snape's memories; he had then hoped that at least his mum lived up to his expectations. _Because it is soo good to be proved wrong! _Harry sneered at his own sarcastic thought. His parents had never been of any importance until he had started Hogwarts. He was gullible to be swayed by their stories.

Snape was the most interesting of all. A true enigma yet not all the same, to him at least. There were so many possible outcomes to his life and all it took was one decision from people involved in his life. Either way his mother had lot to change if she even wanted to stay with him let alone love him. Harry had fantasised about Snape and his mum being together when his had mourned for Snape; the thought of being a Snape appeased him even. But now his fantasy was going to be just that – a fantasy. _So_ _if not_ _the_ _love_ _life_, _a_ _decent_ _life_ _at_ _least!_

Harry felt Hermione getting agitated and cast a tempus, it was ten. He started making his way back to their quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was about to go after her wandering husband when door opened to reveal Harry. Rolling her eyes she walked into their bedroom as Harry shrugged off his coat and hung it on the coat stand. Following Hermione, Harry went to brush and get ready for bed. Tomorrow will be a great day; he was already looking forward for fifth years. _Now if only I can find a way to approach Snape! _Harry knew the bully incident was the best moment but it also was the most unpleasant, he himself wouldn't want to talk or even look at anyone after such humiliation. Then again he already had a plan but he insisted on wasting his mental powers. Closing eyes he went to sleep.

Harry wore the teaching robe over a black pants, white crisp shirt and a black vest – perfectly tailored. _Being Blindingly unfashionable was Hermione front; the only front no one envied her! _Harry chuckled at his wife's gross underestimation of importance of fashion and cloths. Cloths were the true portraits of one. Squeezing hair gel on his palm Harry uncaringly ran hands though his messy hair.

During his horcurs hunt he had learned some valuable lessons on personal grooming that any normal teenager will know. _Muggle was such a degrader moniker. Normal is the right word! Wizards were different and a minority, they had no right to name normal people – the majority. _During the summer hols of sixth year Harry had decided that it was high time he ditched his indiscrete and tactless _mates. _They were and always be pompous Gryffindors – an antithetical force to his Slytherin nature. He couldn't take much beating of his self-preservation without twitching violently and being his snaky self. On best of days Ron and Hermione could barely take his very mild, diluted _(many other synonyms) _sarcastic and biting comments. He could only imagine how they will be if exposed to his awesome Slytherin nature. Actually he knew – Ron will show his true colours openly and Hermione will turn on her goody two shoes nature to full blast. Which will give him migraine and Malfoy won't be there to _distract_ him from violently murdering his _mates_.

Malfoy and he were frienemies since the day they met in the dress shop. They complimented each other's nature and personality, something Hermione and Ron could never. It was a big secret of course! When they came to know that Malfoy was going to take mark they had decided to make the most of it. Of course, the prat was scared about his future and their friendship. Harry had then of course delightfully cuffed him and in return got a pleasant glare. _Fond memories! _So the events in sixth year were carefully planned, rehearsed and executed, even faking Dumbledore's death. That had made Malfoy more privy to the Death eater activities. Of course they had decided to not get him involved with Order, high mortality rate and all that. Though out his hunt Malfoy had been his Intel and he his messenger. They made a superb team. Surprisingly Harry was the adventurous one and Malfoy less so!

The moment they knew about Malfoy's mission they had known the consequences and prepared for Harry's horcrux hunt. Malfoy had of course sombrely expressed horror like any respectable Slytherin would do and helped him save his hide. Though out the hunt Harry had used his deception skills and stayed in the _muggle _world. That's when he learnt the art of male grooming and fashion. Also about his charms, till then the cursed hair now had become his trademark and the round specks were replaced by a sleek frameless, thin wired rectangular ones. Malfoy and he had together invented the cure for sight in third year and Harry had fully gained his vision but he had decided to wear the specks – to deceive the opponent not that he or she would think of it; Malfoy had smirked at the reason and scoffed at the later. He on Malfoy's _advice_ finally bought a proper wardrobe, which also worked with his idea to work in the _muggle_ world and to adopt a new identity as he moved from place to place. As Harry had known being alone decreased his mortality rate exponentially and made it possible to sneak and complete the hunt early.

"_It's so good to see you." Said Harry looking at the sky. They were in the highest tower in Ravenclaw's._

"_Miss me?" said Draco cockily looking at the sky too._

"_Yes, Malfoy." Said Harry without missing a beat._

"_Aww! I knew it. Just don't kiss me!" said Draco in mock warning. From his peripheral view he saw Potter smirk._

"_How did you get in here?" _

"_Just say it Malfoy." _

"_I missed you too. Never realised how entertaining you are!" said Draco with long suffering sigh. _

_Harry just rolled eyes. "I thought we already established that."_

"_Yes. Now tell me how you managed to sneak into Hogwarts?" Draco demanded._

" _Demanding little queen, aren't we?" Said Harry endearingly._

_Draco made a chocking sound. Harry smirked. A second they laughed together._

"_Remember Hogs Head? It's owned by Dumble's brother. Apparted there. He called Neville who came though the room of requirement. Apparently, he found that room made passages to places too." _

"_Oh, is that so." Drawled Draco._

"_Come on, the camp's not that stupid." Said Harry lazily._

"_Yes and Granger's not goody two shoes." Drawled Draco._

"_Neville has low self esteem. Hermione on the other hand will always be one. It's oxymoronic. Do keep up Malfoy." Drawled Harry._

"_They let you wander? Right after you arrived?" asked Draco sounding a bit shocked._

"_You know how charismatic my nature is!" drawled Harry smiling winningly . He saw Malfoy smirk._

"_Spare me your dramatic entrance then, will you?" _

"_I am not dramatic!"_

"_Yes and Dumbles is gay. Oh wait! He actually is. You are not sleeping with Voldy, are you?" asked Draco conspiringly. _

"_If I were, don't you think I would have called off my pet? What happened to your IQ Malfoy? Took a leave, did it?" said Harry with mock horror._

"_No. Your goldfishes didn't manage to lower my IQ. I just didn't imagine you in such a scenario." Said Draco smoothly._

"_My sincere apologies. I hoped my goldfishes would provide you some entertainment in my absence. How disappointing!" said Harry sighing sadly._

"_Don't murder them just yet. We still have a year left." Drawled Draco._

"_Are you sparing them, Malfoy?" asked Harry glaring angrily._

"_Don't I always?" drawled Draco._

"_They are ungrateful brats, you should not!" said Harry hotly._

"_What can I say, I am merciful." _

_They both lapsed into silence still grazing into the sky. A minute later they looked at each other for the first time and burst into laughing. _

"_Be safe, Malfoy." Said Harry looking sombre._

"_Aww your concern is touching, Potter! But it's me you are talking about." Said Draco with a playful smirk. "You be safe. Remember you owe me."_

"_See you in the courtroom then." Said Harry nodding and Draco returned the nod before they went their separate ways._

Harry smiled remembering their meeting after a year long of not seeing each other. He had escaped the clutches of the desperate student body to meet the prat. No matter how viciously they sparred, duelled and exchanged pleasantries Harry cared for Malfoy and knew the feeling was mutual. Only they had the right to torture each other. They were very possessive of their frienemy.

Harry came out of his revere when the thought of fifth years crossed his mind. Smirking gleefully he went to wash his hands and waited for Hermione to get ready. Harry waited for the fourth years to come; today was the second day with Slytherins and Ravenclaws, a combo he personally liked very much. The two houses were so alike the only difference being their priority. The students started pouring in when Harry took a double take at the Slytherin boys. Last week one of them was absent and Harry hadn't paid it much attention but now looking at a Black walking in he remembered another incident. Harry smiled at his class and stared taking the attendance.

"Black, Regulus."

"Present sir."

Harry mentally smirked. _The game has just become more interesting. Meh Malfoy will be proud! _And thus began the class.

Regulus exited the class feeling he had just became someone's prey. It was an unnerving feeling. Shivering slightly he hurried along to his next class.

Harry watched the youngest Black exiting the class and smirked in triumph at his unnerved reaction. He was so going to enjoy this game!


	7. Chapter 7

After lunch the fifth years walked in to the defence class. They settled down looking at their defence professor who seemed always cheery.

"Good afternoon class! Today we are going to talk about the most dangerous thing in our world. Today you are going to know why you actually study defence." Said Harry mysteriously at the end.

Looking about the silent class Harry smirked mentally at their attentiveness. _Snape would be proud! _And mentally shook the sadness creeping in at the thought.

"Evans! Would you enlighten about this most dangerous creature?"

"A dementor?" answered Lily uncertainly.

"Are you asking or answering?" said Harry. "Sit down. Who agrees with her?" Harry looked around the class nodding in agreement except Snape. _Never the one to disappoint! _

"Why a dementor?" asked Harry indulgingly.

"Yes, Mr Potter." Harry said looking at the waving hand of James Potter.

"A dementor is a soul sucking creature, it easily is the most dangerous creature." Answered James looking a bit smug.

Harry sighed mentally. _Is this how Snape felt when I messed up the potions? How embarrassing! _He sneaked a glance at Snape who was rolling eyes and then looked at him and paled. Harry smirked a little at him and Snape relaxed.

"A good try but wrong answer. Your logic is flawed for two reasons. Mr Snape, I am counting on you mate, do enlighten your classmates." Said Harry calling out Snape. The implications hung heavily in the air; some Slytherins blanched at the subtext.

Severus stood up masking his shock. _I have to get used to this. _

"A dementor is a _fearsome _creature _not_ the dangerous one because we have a charm to repel it. A defendable creature is not dangerous. The most dangerous creature according to me is a wizard or witch who has the intent to kill. The only way to defend yourself is to kill which we have established is a bit extreme." Answered Severus confidently but inside he was anxious.

"Absolutely correct! Fifty points to Slytherin." At that the whole class gasped but Harry continued as if nothing happened. "Sit down, Severus. As Severus here said a wizard with intent to kill is the most dangerous creature. _Wizards_ and _witches_ don't ever consider a human as a potential threat for reasons unknown to me, so let me enlighten you all. A human is the top most predator in the food chain. Those who don't know the concept can look up in the books and those of you from muggle background shame on you for not knowing and those who do well; I say you are the alpha. At this I shall conclude the class and till you all don't submit a paper on . . . sorry _assignment_ on this concept you all can stop coming to this class and I shall be delighted to fail you all. Oh and Severus do stay behind it's been a while since I had a intelligent conversation!"

With that Harry walked to his chair and sat down opening encyclopaedia on Human Body.

Everyone looked at him in bemusement and purebloods in anger.

"Didn't I tell you that you could go? Well, go and play!" With that Harry once again returned to his book.

Everyone was confused but Slytherins angrily stormed out and the rest followed their lead. Severus leisurely put his things back into his bag and sat waiting for everyone to go. He stood up when everyone got out but sat down when Professor Swan gestured him to sit down and watched as he waved his hand at the door. He finally looked up from his book with a smile.

"You know I never thought I'll meet a magical person who has the ability to think logically and have common sense which seems to be repelled by magical world. I apologise beforehand if my . . . . attention on you causes you trouble. That was never my intention. I am impressed by your skill and pleased with your interest in my subject as such I want to offer myself as your mentor if you are interested, of course. If my mentorship is up to your standards I'll be delighted to take you as my apprentice for a year and leave you with enough material for you to continue on your own, which I know will not be a problem for someone of you calibre and determination."

Severus Snape was truly and properly stunned for the first time in his life and he doubted anything would ever happen to top this. Harry Potter basked in Snape's speechlessness. _I, Harry Potter truly and properly stunned Severus Snape. Ohhh! This was a glorious day. _

A thousand thoughts raced though Severus's mind. _Damn! _Was the only word he had to properly describe his thoughts and the situation he found himself in but he saw Professor Swan's lips moving and he came back to reality.

"Severus, are you quite alright? You don't have to submit the paper on the food chain and Humans but do brush it up before coming tomorrow. Your defence class is still going on." Said Harry looking at Snape's dazed expression, smirking mentally.

"You don't say DADA. Why?" asked Severus. When confused it was his defence mechanism other than being snaky, of course.

Professor Swan smirked more prominently. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

_It was a challenge then – a prize. _Severus nodded and walked out.

He walked to the next class mulling over Professor Swan's words. Professor Swan was the only professor who paid him any attention, praised him and recognised his intelligence. Not even Slughorn did that and he had known him for forever. He was the only professor who had ever indicated that he liked him. The one who apologised for inconvenience – again the only one who indicated he knew Severus was bullied, the one to ask his permission to mentor him and be the judge for his teaching skills. Severus didn't think such teachers ever existed in any realm, if there were any other than this. _I'd be a fool not to take this opportunity. _Decision made he entered the charms class.

The marauders were seething except Remus who was sad. The words of Professor Swan stung and they seemed to be not alone, even Slytherins were affected. They all morosely made their way to their respected classes, Professor Swan had dismissed them fifteen minutes before the bell. All the students were staring at them in interest and the word soon spread out. Some looked alarmed while others looked happy, smug and awestruck. Purebloods seemed a bit angry at the implied insult though what, the marauders except Remus didn't know who refused to share.

Severus sat down very well aware at the stares he was getting and knew it would not end well for him, not even with Slytherins. Gulping he concentrated on the class which was not interesting or challenging enough to distract him from the impending doom about to befall on him any second. He hoped the classes with Professor Swan were worth it! _You know it's worth it, you moron! _His brain supplied. Severus sighed and got back to the class.


End file.
